Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.80\times 10^{-3})\times (4.00\times 10^{-4})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.80\times 4.00) \times (10^{-3}\times 10^{-4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 7.2 \times 10^{-3\,+\,-4}$ $= 7.2 \times 10^{-7}$